


from better to worse

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Internasional Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, OOC, Unrequited, starbucks yeaayy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seperti balon; menggelembung, lalu pecah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from better to worse

**Author's Note:**

>   * Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling 100%. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun sebab fanfiksi ini dibuat murni untuk bersenang-senang ~~dan mengasup diri sendiri~~
>   * Canon-setting, marauders era. May be ooc
> 


_“Sirius! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana tadi!”_

_Langkah kaki terhenti, kepala menoleh. “Prongs! Ada apa?”_

_“Aku dan Lily baru saja jalan-jalan. Tadi kami sempat—“_

* * *

 

Akhir-akhir ini James lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Evans.

Sirius bukannya tidak senang melihat meningkatnya hubungan antara James dan Evans. Dia senang, sungguh, atau dia ingin, setidaknya.

(Senyum sumringah itu, kemilau kebahagiaan itu, semangat itu. Keceriaan James tidak pernah tidak menular ke dirinya.)

Tapi perasaan tidak melulu berjalan sesuai kemauan. Kadang yang tidak diinginkan datang tanpa pemberitahuan, yang ditolak mentah-mentah malah mendominasi. Dalam hatinya, ada yang menggelembung lalu pecah. Menggelembung lalu pecah.

(James.)

Menggelembung—

(Evans.)

—lalu pecah.

**Author's Note:**

> kapal ini butuh lebih banyak asupan (dan saya desperate nyarinya).


End file.
